Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle-body front structure having an impact absorbing function for impact load from a vehicle-body front side.
Related Art
Patent Literature 1 describes a technique of a measure against a small overlap crash in which an obstacle collides with a vehicle from a vehicle-body front side at a position outside a side member in the vehicle width direction, the side member extending in a front-rear direction in a vehicle-body side.
The technique described in Patent Literature 1 includes a reinforcement extension extending rearward from an outer end portion of a bumper reinforcement in a vehicle width direction, the bumper reinforcement extending in the vehicle width direction at a front end of the side member. In the reinforcement extension, a protruding portion formed in a shape protruding toward the side member comes into contact with the side member in a small overlap crash and exhibits high proof stress. In this case, a stopper bracket provided in the side member receives the protruding portion and prevents the protruding portion from moving rearward.